Revelations
by polikjum
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. One shot. Draco bumps into Harry at a bar and things change drastically between them. Fluffy, smutty, slashy goodness. Short bit about mpreg near the end, so be warned if you think it's icky. Rated M for a reason, kids.


_(A/N: Rated _**_M_**_ for mature content: adult language and mature situations. __Harry/Draco one shot, short story._

_Warnings: EWE, fluffy, smutty, slashy fun. A little bit of Mpreg near the end for fun- so feel free to skip the end bit if that's icky for you. _

_Enjoy. :))_

* * *

Draco Malfoy glared across the bar at the bane of his existence: Harry Potter.

He'd completely forgotten it was Potter's birthday when he decided to go out and get pissed tonight. He thought Potter didn't go out, the git had said as much any time Draco mentioned his own plans in the bastard's company. Not that he ever told Potter in the hopes of being sought out. No. He only informed the git so he'd feel highly jealous of Draco's very active, very satisfying social life.

He'd completely forgotten that Potter kept out of the wizarding world, for the most part. Draco didn't recognize a single person surrounding Potter. His brows furrowed, slightly annoyed with himself when he wondered where the Weasel and Know-It-All were. He hadn't seen either trailing after Potter like loyal crups in quite some time, possibly since Hogwarts.

He'd also completely forgotten how well Potter had grown into himself the past few years. He saw the prat occasionally when he'd stop by St. Mungo's for a work errand, but he didn't allow himself to look the man over on those occasions. Now, he could. His eyes raked over what he could see of Potter; he was still a scrawny git for a bloke but he filled out enough Draco could see slight muscle definition, especially when the man moved about and made the t-shirt he wore mold to his skin. It didn't appear he'd grown much since Hogwarts either. He completely ignored the part of him that cheered; he was only happy about that because he could still tower over Potter and intimidate him. He'd finally gotten rid of the horrid glasses; Draco squinted, trying to make out the gorgeous green of his eyes from his spot across the bar.

Draco shook his head at the last though, frowning. He did _not_ fancy Potter. No. Not even a little bit.

He tried to keep that thought in mind as he watched Harry leave the bar, all smiles -that did _not_ make Draco's stomach flip flop, thankyouverymuch- and high fives to the group he was with and head towards the bathroom. He hurriedly finished his drink as he realized he had to use the bathroom as well. No law stating he can't use the facilities at the same time as Potter, was there? No; he could where ever he liked.

Draco made his way across to the bathroom, glaring at the small group the other man had left even if none of them realized it, picking up his pace without making it obvious so he can catch Potter before he made it into the restroom. As if acting on their own accord, his hands reach out and grab the back of Potter's muggle t-shirt as soon as he was close enough. He refused to notice the way the soft fabric felt over the soft hardness of Potter's back or how tightly it clung to Potter as his hands splayed over his back while he shoved Potter against the wall near the back of the long hallway.

"Wha?" Harry said, his wand out as subtly as he could and shoved into the side of whoever was holding him before he even spoke. He heard a pained squeak and dug his wand in harder, fighting a grin as the person shouted and let go with a pained shout of "Fucking Potter!" He paused as he recognized the voice. "Malfoy?" he spun around quickly, wand still in hand and gazed at the slightly disheveled blonde that glared at him through a curtain of pale blonde hair.

"Jumpy?" Draco sneered, huffing a breath out of the corner of his mouth to shift his hair out of his face and rubbing his side where Potter's wand had dug in. He winced when he realized there was a small circular burn mark through his shirt and branded through onto his skin. "You bastard!" he shrieked, fingering the hole and carefully prodding the burn. He didn't hear Potter approach, but he did catch a blur of a wand and a mumbled spell. His shirt was still ruined but the burn mark on his skin faded, leaving only a slight pink circle that he hoped wouldn't scar. "I've got enough of those," he muttered before glaring up at Potter again. Before he could say anything else, Potter's hand covered his mouth. He was utterly shocked and just stood there obediently.

"Shut up," Potter said, not unkindly. "I am sorry. However, you did accost me, from behind, so..." Harry shrugged, a small smile on his face. He lowered his hand from Draco's mouth, a frown slowly replacing the smile on his face. Why did he want to keep his hand there? Obviously, to muzzle the snarky blonde. He'd been on the wrong end of that sharp tongue too many times. The soft smooth lips had nothing at all to do with it...

"You do realize I can report you," Draco finally managed when he got his voice back. His lips were tingling pleasantly and he was amazed, and relieved, his words sounded completely normal. He had to fight the irrational impulse to run his tongue across his lips. He subtly pressed his lips together instead.

"What? Why?" Harry sputtered, completely confused. All thoughts about soft lips and pale hair evaporated as he glared up at the blonde.

"Firstly, you attacked me," Draco said raising his chin in the air. He was hoping Potter would forget Draco had attacked first. "Secondly, you've got your wand out." His grey eyes flicked down to the wand in question, still clutched firmly in Harry's hand. The knuckles were white and Draco fought a wince; Potter was very adept with his wand and he really didn't want it pointed at him again. "This place is muggle, can't go waving wands about," he informed Potter in a bored but smug tone.

Harry's teeth clenched together tightly, making a nauseating grinding sound that made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand up. "I didn't _attack_ you. I _defended_ myself."

"Ah," Draco huffed, running a hand through his hair, smoothing them subtly. "Well, be that as it may, you've still got your wand out. I could have been a muggle, Potter." Draco gloated, feeling smug.

"I didn't _wave it about_, Malfoy," Harry said in a tired tone that had Draco's eyebrows pinching together. "I only had it fully out once I saw it was you." He sagged against the wall and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling for a moment before his eyes slid closed. "Fine, rat me out. Maybe I can get a private cell," Harry mused bitterly.

Against his will, and better judgment, Draco stepped closer to Potter. He didn't exactly understand Potter's words, but he got the gist of it easily. "I said 'can', Potter. Not 'will'." Draco finally said, standing entirely too close to Potter now. He felt the other man stiffen, and Draco was sure it wasn't to do with his close proximity. Potter's head lowered, his eyes narrowed with suspicion and Draco realized he could easily see the green eyes he sought earlier. Now of course, he didn't want to see them. He was used to seeing them narrowed and full of suspicion, anger or just plain annoyance. He wanted to see them wide open and glittering happily. Or maybe dark and hooded with pleasure. No, wait. What?

"Why?"

"Why what?" Draco asked, confused, his mind still on Potter's eyes . He expected Potter to be relieved, not suspicious. He really could report Potter, even if no one would do a sodding thing about it. Why did Potter never appreciate his kind gestures?

"Why wouldn't you report me?" Harry asked slowly, saying each word clearly as if Draco were slow to understand.

"Would it do any good? Would they even slap the Golden Boy on the wrist for such an offense?" Draco mentally cursed himself as he watched Potter's face close off and his eyes harden. He really didn't want to antagonize Potter, not at the moment anyway. He was genuinely curious; he'd just phrased it badly. As usual.

"Of course they would," Harry said tightly. "I'm bound to obey laws just like anyone else, Malfoy," Harry ground out. He'd learned the hard way one doesn't disappoint the Ministry; he went into Healer training instead of the Auror program. It took a few months, but the harassing owls from the Minister turned into harassment from the Aurors. He could barely go anywhere in wizarding Britain without an arcane, ridiculously obscure or even false law being broken and fines being thrown at him. He could easily afford it but it was getting tiring dodging maroon robes. When Draco's face remained impassive, he leaned his head back against the wall. "Do whatever you want, Malfoy; I don't care."

Draco frowned down at Potter, confused. "I was only taking the piss, Potter. I don't... I don't understand why you're just flopping about," he muttered, placing his hands on Potter's shoulders and shaking the man slightly in emphasis. Harry's arms flopped bonelessly but he didn't drop his wand.

Harry sucked his teeth and smacked a hand at Draco's arm. "Fuck off," he said without any real heat. He found himself liking the way Draco's hands wrapped around his shoulders and how easily he moved him about. He blinked, realizing Draco had filled out a bit since he'd last seen him. He was quite a bit taller. He wasn't bulging with muscles but they were rather visible through the thin silk of the shirt he wore. Why was he even looking?

"No," Draco smirked and stepped closer, getting into Harry's personal space once again. He angled his head down, his smirk growing when the top of Harry's head barely came up to his nose. He twitched his nose as the dark mess of Harry's hair tickled it slightly. He didn't bother feeling dismayed when the scent shot straight to his dick, making it twitch slightly in his trousers. He was rather engrossed with staring down at Harry's wide, unblinking eyes; they were no longer angry but confused wasn't a whole lot better. "Make me," he breathed at Harry.

"What? No," Harry refused, expecting a trick at best. At the least, he was in no mood to fight.

"Like me here, yeah?" Draco purred, sliding a hand down Potter's flank. He felt a thrill go through him when Potter allowed the touch, his body actually pressing into his for a moment. He expected a wand in his crotch, not _Potter_.

"I don't know what you think you're doing but I'm really not worth the effort," Harry said quietly, his voice sounding a little thicker than he'd ever heard it before. He never expected Malfoy to be looking at him with desire or even amusement, but there it was. Both were swirling in the silvery grey eyes, making Harry feel slightly dizzy. "I'm... well, it doesn't work." He admitted quietly, wondering why Draco just smirked and leaned further in. He nearly groaned in frustration; was Malfoy going to force him to say the words? "I don't get aroused." The blonde bastard _did_ make him say it.

As Draco pressed against Potter, he was pleasantly surprised to feel a growing hardness against his thigh that belied Potter's admission. He smirked, his eyes clearly amused and disbelieving as he looked down at Potter. "Hmm. Excited, Potter?" he asked with a smug smirk. He waited for Potter to push him away. He'd go easily; he'd done many things to Potter over the years but he'd never force himself on the man. He wasn't _that_ hard up.

Harry blinked and slowly looked down, as best he could plastered against Draco, before swallowing thickly. "Erm... I suppose I am," he said, well aware there was incredulity in his voice. He was aware he felt warmer than he usually did when confronting Malfoy and he found himself horrified to be in such a state in front of the man. Surely, _Malfoy_ wasn't the cause. It figures of all people, Malfoy would make him out to be a liar. The confusion mixing with mortification only slightly deflated his hard-on; not nearly enough for Harry's comfort.

"You _suppose_? Aren't you sure?" Draco asked, his smirk still firmly in place but his voice light with a desire to know the answer. "What; never had one before?" he asked sarcastically. When Potter just continued to stare up at him, Draco's eyes widen slightly. "Oh Merlin, you're kidding."

Harry scowled at the blonde. "Of course I have," he mutters. What he won't add it that he's never had one from someone else before. Apparently, he might need to because Draco's face pinched with disbelief.

"Sure," Draco murmured unconvinced. "I'm sure little Weasley would be offended."

Harry blinked in confusion. "What about Ginny?" He never had a relationship with Ginny past a few kisses or holding hands. She was very understanding when they went their separate ways and Harry always felt relieved she'd never pressed for more than he could give her.

"Nothing," Draco said dismissively at Harry's confusion. He didn't want to admit he felt relief as he realized there wasn't anything between Potter and the Weaselette. "Tell me, Potter, is this the first time you've had this happen?" Draco asked pointedly pressing his hips into Potter's, truly confused and interested. How could Harry Potter never... no, it was insane and completely mad to think. The man rarely went anywhere without a gaggle of people following after him like lusty little ducklings.

"No," Harry defended, but his mind was already busy thinking back. No, as far as he could remember he'd never gotten aroused around anyone before. A few times he'd spied Neville when they'd inadvertently showered at the same time in the communal dorm showers, but Harry had always figured that was more or less a behavioral thing. He'd only ever bothered to wank in the shower on the occasions the urge came over him, so it was only natural to be aroused as soon as he stepped under the spray. Only now did he realize he'd spent a great deal of time looking at Neville. Naked. Draco watched as horror slowly dawned in the green eyes and Harry firmly shook his head, repeating "No" firmly.

"No what, Potter?" Draco asked, confused by the new expression on Harry's face.

"No, I'm not gay."

"I think you are," Draco said with a slight smirk, his hand sliding down Potter's firm stomach to rest over a bulge in his denims. His eyes wanted to flutter closed as he felt the sizable hardening warmth in his palm. Why did Potter have to be well endowed? His mind gave him ever so unhelpful images of what it might look like.

Harry looked down, horrified to realize Draco was cupping him intimately and he was... enjoying it. A lot. "No, I can't be," he insisted quietly. He'd never even entertained the idea; he'd heard his relatives speak harshly about the few gay people they came into contact with. He groaned softly. He didn't want to believe… but it was getting harder to deny the longer Malfoy stayed so close to him.

"Again, I think you are," Draco repeated and pressed his hand firmly against Potter's tented jeans, smirking when he felt Harry twitch under his touch and a nearly inaudible moan pass his lips; he might have missed it if he wasn't so close and listening intently for it.

Harry shook his head, but didn't make any moves to get Draco away from him. "No, you don't understand. I _can't_ be. It's wrong," he ended softly, nearly whining. His breath hitched when Draco stepped closer and pressed more of his body against Harry's. Harry barely bit back a moan when he felt the heat of Draco's body through his clothes. Strong thighs were pressing against him and he felt Draco's arousal pressing into his belly. For something he'd been taught to be wrong, it felt incredible to have Draco pressed tight and hard against him. He breathed deeply, trying to control his traitorous body, but only succeeded in pressing his chest against Draco's.

Draco sighed, and closed his eyes slowly. "Muggles," he muttered venomously as realization dawned. "Look, I realize that being gay is still frowned upon amongst most muggles," he ignored Potter's pointed 'you think' look and smirked. "However, I'm sure you've notice the many gay couples in the wizarding world, even at Hogwarts."

Harry blinked, feeling stupid. He never did. "No, I was a little occupied during school," he said dryly, glaring up at Draco slightly.

Draco flushed guiltily as he looked away, not noticing Potter's wide eyes or quickened breathing. "Yes, well... be that as it may, doesn't make it any less true. Even a few of the Professors were gay," he added, fighting a shudder when the memory of Snape and Lupin jumped into his mind.

Harry swallowed a few times, confused and undoubtedly turned on from watching Draco's pale skin flush. His hand twitched as he wondered if it felt as warm and soft as it looked. "Huh? Who did I miss out on?"

Draco shifted, getting more comfortable as he pressed against Potter... no, Harry. Might as well, since he was rubbing up against the man like a crup in heat. He raised an eyebrow when he got no complaint from Harry, instead he felt Harry's hand slide around to settle at the small of his back, fingers splayed out for maximum contact. He didn't think Potter was aware of what he was doing so he kept his mouth shut about it. "Well, Blaise is a flaming pouf. Marrying some bloke from Russia in about a month. He was out and dated most of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Even a Gryffindor or two." At Harry's disbelieving look, he nodded. "Nott. Boot. That Hufflepuff bloke in our year, Mateo something. Dean and Seamus," he said, realizing Harry needed closer examples. "They were together since fifth year, I believe." He'd seen them snogging some time in sixth year, but they didn't kiss like a new couple.

"No, Dean dated Ginny," Harry said, confusion clear in his tone.

Draco snorted daintily. "All the more reason he went back to Seamus, I'd say. Honestly, Potter, I'd go hoarse if I have to point out every couple in the school. I'd probably pass out if I had to list everyone that was bisexual, even if only once or twice." He was pretty sure he'd once seen Ginny wrapped around a Ravenclaw chit in her year but didn't think it wise to mention. Even if Harry wasn't putting out, he couldn't understand how Ginny had been able to cheat on Harry. He never would have, that was for sure.

Harry shifted unconsciously, moving and sliding until Draco's knee was resting between his thighs. "Alright, I see your point... I just... No, that's all well and good, but that's not _me_."

Draco pointedly looked down to his chest where Harry's hand was pressed against it. And not in a warding off motion; no, Harry had his palm flat against the lithe musculature with his fingers splayed out, the tips slightly curled as if trying to hold and grab. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news..." Draco said dryly and licked his lips, now truly fearing rejection. "You've moved me, that's not your wand jabbing my thigh and you've got your hand on my arse."

Harry jerked, but didn't remove either hand off of Draco's body. "Oh," he said lamely. "I don't..." he closed his eyes in mortification. Of all the times and of all the people to have an epiphany in front of. "I'm sorry."

Draco snorted again, shaking his head slightly. "Relax Potter. I'm completely comfortable with this," he said smugly and settled himself closer to Harry as if to illustrate his point, moving his hands from the wall on either side of Harry to the slim hips instead. Mostly he just wanted to be closer. "Surprised, but comfortable."

"Why surprised?" Harry asked. _He_ was surprised for so many reasons. Not the least of which was the fact he was pressed against one Draco Malfoy, intimately, in the hallway near the toilet of a muggle bar.

"Alright, not _that_ surprised," Draco murmured back, his eyes focused on Harry's lips. He'd hid a sizable attraction to Potter since fourth year. Pansy had taunted him about it but he'd refused to ever acknowledge it, even to her. His father would have disowned him. Not for being gay, his father didn't care about that as long as Draco wedded the witch of his choosing. No, having any kind of nice feelings towards Harry Potter would have been unforgivable. So, Draco did his best to ignore the kissable lips, the messy hair that always made his fingers twitch with the desire to run through it, the not-so-scrawny-anymore body that he'd spied in the Quidditch locker rooms more than once. And certainly those bright emerald eyes that always showed exactly what was going on in Potter's mind and heart. Regardless of what he might ever have thought, he'd never have imagined he'd ever find himself in such a situation. He was not going to give it up easily now, either.

"And what about this is not surprising?" Harry asked, amusement and curiosity in his tone. He was finally aware of his body, the shock having worn off slightly and he flushed when he realized he still had his hand on Draco's arse and he _enjoyed_ it. He squeezed experimentally and found he quite enjoyed the taut give. He enjoyed the way Draco arched slightly into him as well, even if the blonde wasn't aware he'd done so.

Draco rolled his eyes and pressed his hips firmly into Harry, enjoying the gasp it brought from Harry. "I've not shied away from being gay, Potter," he said lowly, refusing to give the other reasons. He watched as Harry's face and neck pinked beautifully, wondering the reasons for it. He wanted to know how it would feel against his lips.

"Oh," Harry said quietly. His heart was beating too fast and he was pretty sure his eyes were losing focus. "I'm just... fuck; this is surprising the hell out of me."

Draco paused, shocked to hear Harry curse. "I bet," he mused. "Harry, I'm going to kiss you."

Harry blinked owlishly up at Draco. He could only feel utter shock at Draco's statement and well, he'd never been called 'Harry' by the blonde for as long as he'd known him. He found himself nodding and squeaked in a very unmanly manner when he felt Draco's warm, soft lips press against his. It was brief, only a slight pressing of lips to lips but it made his heart beat pick up and his hips twitch towards the blonde. He closed his eyes and groaned softly. One barely-even-a-kiss with Malfoy got him more excited than any other kiss he'd ever had.

"Hmm." Draco hummed and ran the tip of his tongue along his top lip. "Did you like that?" he asked as he pulled away from Harry, watching the dark haired man avidly. He nearly moaned as he watched. Harry's lips were parted with surprise and his eyes were wide and slowly darkening. He'd looked into those eyes numerous times with various expressions before; it was highly arousing to see them heavy with desire. For _him_. His eyes narrowed slightly when Harry's tongue poked out and wet his bottom lip nervously.

"I did," Harry whispered, slightly scared to admit it. He was sure Malfoy would laugh harshly at him and dance away with a cruel smirk, leaving him cold and alone in the strange hallway. Even though Harry could easily feel the blonde's arousal, he didn't think it would stop the blonde from leaving him as a final harsh taunt.

"Shall I do it again?" Draco asked softly, mesmerized by the conflicting emotions flying across Harry's face. The suspicion, while understandable, hurt something in his chest. "I liked it, too," he admitted softly. He watched as Harry's lips parted again and his eyes widened in surprise and pleasure. Ah, _that_ was worth the emotional gamble. When Harry's shoulders relaxed and Harry nodded slowly, Draco realized he'd been holding his breath waiting for Harry to respond. He pressed his lips against Harry's again, increasing the pressure slightly and angling his head slightly to press close and tight. He lightly traced his tongue along the plump bottom lip as he pulled away, his eyes intent on Harry's face. He was nowhere near done kissing Harry but he didn't want to go too fast too soon and ruin his chances.

"Wow," Harry breathed and slowly opened his eyes. "That's..." he paused, his mind felt full of stuffing. "I can't believe you kissed me." He pressed his thumb against his lower lip, his face the picture of wonder.

Draco grinned and rubbed his nose along Harry's, the intimate and tender gesture surprising even himself. "I did," he informed the still shocked Harry. "You expected a hex or maybe a kick in the bollocks?" Draco asked with a smirk, teasing.

"Well... yeah." Harry admitted, biting his lip slightly. "Don't give me that look," he said a little harshly when Draco glared at his words. "I've never, in all the years we've known each other, got the feeling you've wanted to do anything _else_ to me." He felt his cheeks warm as the words flitted through his mind. Oh, the images of what he wanted Draco to do to him...

Draco's face relaxed. He honestly couldn't argue. He'd only ever shown Harry his anger, scorn and disdain when he'd bothered to interact with the shorter man. What had started as an immature little boy's irritation at being denied something he wanted -Harry Potter's friendship- grew into a young man's denial of what he wasn't allowed to want. Would Harry understand? Would he care? "I'm sorry," he said quietly instead. He hadn't meant to say that... again, the gamble was worth it when Harry's face opened in honest to Merlin surprise and warmth. It didn't last long, much to Draco's confusion.

"Really?" Harry asked quietly, sounding every bit as unsure as he felt. "This is very surreal," he admitted to an offended Draco. "You _have_ to see that. Out of nowhere, after years of taunts, hexes and insults you accost me, pin me against a wall, _kiss_ me and apologize for being an utter bastard; fully expecting me to just what, swoon and forgive? What would _you_ think?" Harry asked quietly, trying to make his words sound less harsh. He was practically swooning but he'd long ago learned to think before he acted -most times- and he was doing that now. As much as he wanted to just flop into Draco's arms and do whatever he wanted, he wanted some answers or at the very least, understanding of the blonde's motivations.

Draco snorted and flopped his head onto Harry's forehead. "I see you're point, but I'm being sincere. It's a... long story but I mean it." He slowly raised his head to look Harry in the eye, relived there was only open curiosity in the green gaze. "I really don't want to dredge up the past too much but there is just... look, I've fancied you since I was 14, alright?"

"No way," Harry denied. "That was year you started being absolutely horrid to me." Harry scowled. It was one of the worst years of his life. He'd been forced into a deadly competition, ended a friendship with Ron, and things with his relatives had been at an all time low point.

Draco watched as pain flashed through Harry's expression and wanted to hex himself. He didn't want to mention the past; he'd only a basic understanding of what Harry went through and he had no interest in mentioning it now. Not if he wanted to go... further. Idiot. "I suppose you aren't familiar with the practice of pulling the pigtails of the one you like?" Draco asked softly, hoping for slight amusement.

Harry snorted and closed his eyes. "You've _got_ to be kidding me." He really didn't want to mention all the things that've been said and done to each other; pulling pigtails would have been preferable over nasty insults and a broken nose.

"Figuratively, of course. You've never worn pigtails," Draco deadpanned, wrinkling his nose slightly at the mental image of such a hairstyle on Harry. He pressed closer, shifting his hips sharply into Harry's and grinned when Harry gasped out a soft moan. "As fantastic as this hallway is, I really don't wish to continue here." He watched Harry think over his words and he was once again amazed at how easily Harry was read. Slowly, Harry looked up at him and nodded. Draco felt something uncurl in his chest at the action and he allowed a small smile.

"Alright," Harry answered slowly. Without giving himself time to re-think or back out, he apparated them from the hallway into his bedroom. He wobbled slightly, smiling up when Draco easily caught him and held him steady. "Sorry," he murmured.

Draco looked around Harry's bedroom. "No problem," he muttered at Harry's apology. He felt a smug satisfaction when he realized he was the only person to be seeing Harry's bedroom, at least for this reason. A flash of possessive hope that he was the last confused him greatly. He'd rarely get attached to a bloke, especially when it was clearly a one off. He blinked as he took in Harry's room. Everything was very lightly colored and the outer walls were completely removed and replaced with massive windows giving the illusion to the walls being made of glass. Open. Spacious.

Harry saw where Draco's gaze was and shrugged slightly. "I like the open feeling," he explained softly. He'd never gotten over his slight claustrophobia. He didn't panic in tight, small, dark places but he avoided them whenever he could. He didn't even have hangings on his bed. His cheeks warmed when he saw that was where Draco was currently looking. He looked pleased as he took in the queen sized foamy bed covered in dark blue sheets.

"So, Harry, is there a reason you've not bothered to get laid yet?" Draco asked, sounding rather flippant as he pulled Harry tighter to his body. He didn't expect his snarky comment to lead to so much.

Harry sighed and much to both of their amazement, the next few hours were filled with talking instead of more... vigorous activity. At some point they did end up on the big, comfortable bed but they were both still mostly clothed and Harry was spooned up tightly against Draco's front. Draco had wound his arms around Harry's waist and mentally gave a thrilled shout when Harry's hands rested on top of his, his fingers occasionally fiddling with Draco's. Occasionally, he'd drop his head and trail his lips over the back of Harry's neck, smirking when Harry's breath would pause and he'd stutter out his next words.

Draco listened, horrified, as Harry started the long explanation with his childhood. He'd never known such horrible details and he felt himself sag with shame and guilt. He'd always assumed Harry lived like he did: spoiled and pampered by a doting family. Harry didn't even know about magic until he'd gotten his Hogwarts letter. His slightly angry question of "Did no one notice it was addressed to a sodding _cupboard under the stairs_?" went unanswered with a small shrug. As Harry recounted their first meeting, he flinched and apologized -happily done when Harry lightly unwound his hand and softly kissed his palm. Harry spoke of his "adventures" at school in a monotone; that alone convinced Draco he wasn't lying, no matter how much he wished it. He'd expect more flair and emotion as if he were trying to impress Draco. Instead, the facts were spoken softly with no inflection. By the time Harry got to explaining his relationship with Ginny, Draco had turned the dark haired man so his face was resting against his chest.

"You don't have to tell me about that," Draco tried, honestly wanting to avoid the thought of Ginny Weasley all together. He didn't any reminders of her while he was pressed against Harry's arse.

Harry scoffed and aimed a hand behind him to slap at Draco, landing on the blonde's chest. "Oh sure, like _that's_ where I'm going to suddenly stop this embarrassing tale of woe," Harry muttered dryly and turned in Draco's arms so they were facing each other. "You asked me why; this is all why. Anyway, there isn't really much to tell. We broke up, my idea, and didn't get back together after everything. Also my idea. She was fine with it, eventually. I couldn't tell her what the problem was because I didn't know," Harry mused aloud, his hand now circling around Draco's chest enjoying the warm hardness. "And before you ask, Ron didn't take it well. By that point, I didn't care though. We'd barely spoken since fourth year. I wanted to go into Healing instead of the Auror program and that was that." Ron had taken everything since fourth year as a personal insult and Harry got tired of apologizing for things he couldn't control.

Draco laid quietly for long moments, thinking over everything he'd heard, his arm unconsciously tightening around Harry's body as his nose pressed into the back of Harry's head burying in the mess of black hair. "I had no idea," he finally murmured, his lips now pressed against Harry's hair.

"That was rather the idea," Harry snorted. "You think I wanted people knowing any of that?"

"Well, no, but you could've-" Draco was abruptly cut off by a hand on his mouth. He gave Harry a half-hearted glare.

"Doesn't matter. What's done is done. I try not to dwell on it," Harry said firmly, propped on one elbow so he could look down at Draco. "That's one of the reasons _this_ is not some figment of my imagination." Harry smiled and flopped back down onto Draco's chest. He hadn't fancied Draco nearly as long as Draco had fancied him, but he'd long ago seen the good side of Draco -and who couldn't respect someone so devoted to their family they'd risk everything?- and no longer felt that uncomfortable with the new direction they were headed.

"What?" Draco asked, confused and feeling lost.

"Look, if I didn't try to take things as they happened, not dwelling in the past, I'd have never brought you back here. No matter how attracted I am to you," Harry admitted, feeling his cheeks warm again. He jumped when he felt a rumble under his cheek as Draco chuckled and squeezed him again, almost painfully.

"Well, thank Merlin for that," Draco chuckled again. "I suppose, we've always had a rather... intense relationship," Draco pursed his lips as he thought aloud. "Merlin, I've wanted you in one way or another since I first met you."

Harry snickered. "You great big pervert. I was 11."

"Sod off, so was I, you tosser. You know damn well what I meant," Draco defended. "I probably would have approached you sooner but... my father was very clear who I was allowed to associate with and whom I couldn't." Draco admitted softly. He'd curse his father if the man wasn't already dead. His mother didn't hold him to the same standards, she was more than happy to let Draco live his life how he wished. She only asked that he keep his focus on the family business, ensuring the Galleons kept flowing, and that was it. Draco grinned; even his mother might be a bit shocked if Draco were to bring home Harry Potter. "Oh fuck," he moaned softly, as his last thought hit home. Since when did a grope and fondle in a hallway turn into bringing Harry home to meet his mother? Probably not a good sign...

"What?" Harry asked, shifting slightly to lay on top of Draco, his chin on one of his fisted hands resting on Draco's chest so he could look at Draco easier. He wiggled slightly when he realized they were both shockingly unaroused, though just looking at the mussed blonde was bringing his back. The whole point of bringing Draco here was to... do stuff, not regale the man with his horrible life story.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly, looking away. He felt Harry wiggle and nearly bit his lip at how quickly he was becoming aroused. It was rather embarrassing.

"Well that's not fair," Harry whined playfully. "I bare myself and you just mutter 'nothing'. Pish." Harry smiled, hoping Draco didn't take offense. As much as he did want to know, he wasn't going to push. Draco was never known for being emotionally open or even all that pleasant. He focused his attention on moving his hands down Draco's sides instead, fully expecting Draco to happily ignore him and start ravishing him again. He really wouldn't complain. He fluttered his fingertips along the soft fabric of Draco's shirt, enjoying the luxurious feel of it.

"You cheeky... fine. I was horrified to realize I wanted my mum to meet you." Draco admitted, feeling his own cheeks warm. Merlin, when was the last time he'd blushed? His fifth birthday? He nearly swallowed his tongue when Harry wiggled again and his hands slid down his body to slide around to squeeze his arse.

"I've met your mum," Harry informed him absently, his attention mostly on the wonderful feeling of Draco's perk arse cheek filling each of his hands. He grinned when he felt something twitch and harden slightly under his belly. "I like your arse, Draco," he muttered absently, moving his hands in small circles.

"Oh fuck, Harry, stop that." Draco groaned, trying to wiggle out of Harry's grasp, his entire body feeling flushed just from hearing Harry calling him 'Draco'. He moaned when he only succeeded in making Harry's finger tips dig in and brush along the cleft of his arse. "Listen for one more minute, yeah?" He smiled when Harry huffed adorably and stilled his hands with a petulant frown. "Thank you. Yes, you've met my mum, but not... well, I meant, not like you have before. I meant meet my mum like as my boyfriend," he mumbled the end bit, hoping Harry wouldn't understand and let it go. He barely understood the urge himself, let alone trying to describe it to Harry. A few hours ago, he'd only been looking to annoy Harry, then he was only wanting to shag the man and have exclusive bragging rights. Now, he was annoyed to discover deeper feelings for the dark haired wizard currently splayed over him, blinking down at him with curious green eyes. He nearly groaned; it was one thing to have a crush when he was a stupid teenager, but he was too old for that kind of nonsense.

"Huh?"

Draco snorted. "Which part is confusing you?" He nearly added 'love' on the end. Oh no. Merlin help him.

"The boyfriend part," Harry said sounding breathless. "Is that how this usually goes?" Harry asked, sounding truly confused.

"This what?"

"Sex," Harry answered with red cheeks.

"No," Draco grinned. "Usually I shag and leave."

Harry's brows drew together. "I don't understand, Draco," he finally admitted. He didn't understand how they went from fumbling in a hallway to talking about relationships. He felt excited by it, but he didn't understand it. He also had little desire for Draco's self professed "usual"; he didn't think the tenuous hold on his courage would last if he knew Draco would just walk away. Of course, he knew you didn't have a bloke in your bed and just kick the man out with nothing. Horribly cruel.

"Honestly?" Draco muttered, "I don't either. I think- I don't know."

Harry scootched himself up Draco's body, unaware the action sent a blazing sizzle of lust through the blonde he was now straddling. He shifted until his knees were resting comfortably on either side of Draco's hips so he could rest on the heavy part of Draco's hips. "Look, I'm getting the impression I've completely bollocks this up. So, I'm sorry but you already know this is a first for me, yeah?" When Draco nodded, eyes wide, Harry licked his lips nervously and continued. "So, I know I'm doing this wrong but I don't want to just have you shag me and just go," Harry admitted with pink cheeks.

Draco groaned and closed his eyes, his brain being overloaded by the image of Harry perched on top of him; his cheeks were flushed and his green eyes were wide open and full of something warm as he looked down at Draco. Merlin, did the man really have no idea what he was doing? "You are doing it wrong," Draco finally mumbled, his hands sliding up Harry's thighs. He ignored Harry's frown; he could _feel_ it even through his closed lids. "But that's not to say I don't like it," he finished. He took a deep breath and called himself seven kinds of a fool but he had to be honest. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at the shocked man above him. He nearly didn't continue, having no desire to lose the warmth in those expressive eyes. "I had every intention of finding a way to just drag you into a stall, shagging you silly and then leaving with the supreme bragging rights. However," he said loudly as Harry made to interrupt, "I completely underestimated you." He grinned and ran his hands up and down Harry's thighs again, letting his hands dip and stroke along the sensitive inner parts, watching intently as Harry's lips parted and his pupils went wider.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, sounding breathless. He couldn't help it; it was hard to get a full breath when Draco's fingers fluttered against the delicate skin of his inner thighs. His breath hitched when he imagined how it would feel on his bare skin instead of through his denims. His stomach flipped sharply when Draco looked up at him, his eyes intense and steely, with a dangerous smirk on his pale face. It wasn't the usual smirk he'd seen on the blonde; this one was full of pleasurable promises, not scorn or disdain.

Draco swept the back of his fingers over Harry's now bulging crotch. "You," he licked his lips when Harry's hips twitched towards him and he groaned softly, "have some sort of power over me that makes me not think properly," Draco said with mock seriousness. He was finding it harder to think with Harry wriggling and twitching over him. "Fuck, Harry you have to know this isn't going to happen only once," Draco managed through clenched teeth. He almost didn't believe Harry had no idea what he was doing as he watched Harry slowly start to wiggle himself down Draco's body and angle his hips to press against Draco's. The surprised pleasure on Harry's face convinced him, though. He'd rarely been with someone so responsive before, and Harry was driving him crazy just with the little noises, gasps and faces he made.

"Are you sure?" Harry panted, his hands now settled on Draco's chest for leverage as he shifted and grinded himself down onto Draco, shamelessly using the man for friction. "I'm not sure how good I'll be," he informed Draco, his voice soft but serious. He really didn't think he'd be good at shagging, especially since Draco had a lot more experience than he did, but right now he didn't really care. He was enjoying the way Draco's erection pressed against his. It felt amazing; better than anything he'd ever done to himself. He nearly cursed himself for not realizing what he actually liked sooner. While he might not have been able to shag Draco sooner, he'd not be so unprepared and embarrassingly inexperienced.

Draco raised his hands and firmly grabbed Harry's hips, trying to still the man's wiggling. He was ready to come in his pants and they weren't even naked yet. "I'm sure, as long as you are." He hissed a harsh breath through his teeth when Harry's hips dipped sharply. "You're doing fantastic so far," he said, his breath coming in short pants now. Harry finally stilled and looked down at him with disbelief clear on his face. Draco hoped he wasn't about to say he had indeed changed his mind.

"Of course I'm sure, but what's so fantastic?" Harry asked, leaning back and as he felt Draco's thighs under his palms he wiggled his fingers. If Draco was going to halt his hips, he'd just find some other way to touch the blonde. He grinned when Draco's eyes rolled back into his head as Harry's questing fingers brushed against the fabric covering his hard cock. He curled his fingers slightly, tracing along the warm length. That felt really nice. He shifted, trying to scootch lower so he could see better only to be stopped by Draco's hands again. "Hmm?" he asked, looking down at Draco and trying not to smile fondly at the now messy blonde hair. He quite liked it.

Draco swallowed thickly a few times to make sure he could actually speak. "Stop, just give me a moment, yeah? You're about to make me come in my pants..." Draco trailed off with a groan when Harry's fingers worked his trousers open and snuck a hand in. "Merlin, Harry, stop," he breathed without any real conviction.

Harry just hummed, well aware Draco wasn't serious. He focused on looking down at Draco as the blonde gasped and moaned. He didn't really know what he was doing but he wanted to touch and feel. He moved his hand around gently before squeezing and jerking just how he likes to do to himself. He dragged his thumb over the sticky, wet head and didn't even stop to think why he'd want to put it in his mouth; he just did. Draco had his eyes open at that point and Harry thought the noise he made as he watched Harry pop his sticky thumb into his mouth was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard. "You taste rather good," he told Draco, surprise evident in his tone.

"Oh fuck, stop stop stop," Draco weakly commanded and tried to slap Harry's hands away. It was too late, the movement only made Harry grip tighter and twist his wrist with a sharp flick. He twitched as he cried out, arching slightly and came hard in Harry's hand. He laid there panting for a while before he glared up at the unabashedly grinning man atop him. "You prat, I said stop."

Harry's bottom lip pooched out and he leaned down, resting his weight on his forearms as he hovered over Draco. "I'm sorry," he said softly and pressed his lips to Draco's. He tried not to be surprised when a hand latched onto the back of his neck but he wasn't prepared for the insistent tongue that pressed against his lips. He moaned softly into Draco's mouth and went limp, letting Draco control the kiss. It was hot and rather messy but Harry was enjoying it immensely.

"Don't apologize, Harry," Draco pulled back slightly and murmured, his lips brushing along Harry's as he spoke. "I just wanted to get slightly more naked before you had me coming in my pants like a randy teenager."

"Oops," Harry grinned, not sounding the least bit apologetic and lowered his eyes. "Can I?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

"Undress you." Harry explained, his cheeks pink again. Merlin, how embarrassing. But he was determined to get the most out of this, feeling sure this would be his only chance with the sexy blonde.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Draco groaned and shifted Harry in his lap. His eyes darted down to Harry's still tented denims and he smirked. "You first," he pushed Harry's shoulders, lightly but hard enough to make the man flop backwards. As soon as he landed, Draco pounced; he popped the button and pulled the zipper down with one hand while the other dove in and pulled out Harry's flushed and weeping cock. "Oh fuck," Draco breathed, his eyes wide and focused on the prize in his hand. He knew if he could see himself, his eyes would be glazed and hungry looking. He couldn't help it; Harry's cock was absolutely perfect. He couldn't even find it in himself to be annoyed as he held it and stared at it.

"What?" Harry gasped, his attention was mostly on the fantastic sensation of Draco's hand on his throbbing cock. "Is there something wrong?" He didn't think anything was wrong with him but it was hard to say; he'd never been one to compare dicks before. He leaned up on his elbows and looked at Draco anxiously, nibbling his bottom lip.

"No," Draco groaned and flicked his eyes up to Harry. "No no, dear Merlin no. Sorry, don't fret; I'm just surprised you're able to carry this thing around without throwing your back out," Draco said with a wicked grin, his eyes eagerly returning to Harry's cock when it twitched. Draco didn't waste any more time with talking, his tongue now busy swirling around Harry's length. He smirked when Harry's legs twitched and a guttural moan escaped the man's mouth. He pulled off only long enough to ask if Harry liked it.

A long, low moan was Harry's answer. "Yes," he finally managed, choking on the word slightly as he felt the muscles in Draco's throat contract around him. "Oh fuck," he groaned, trying to warn Draco he was going to orgasm, but he couldn't get the words out. Draco's hand was now cupping his balls and he twitched sharply as he cried out, unable to warn the blood before his mouth was flooded. Apparently, Draco wasn't bothered by this; Harry noted the way his cheeks hollowed as he sucked greedily and his eyes closed as if in bliss when he swallowed repeatedly. "Sorry," he murmured as soon as his breath came back and he was able to think again. Merlin, he wanted to do that to Draco.

"Mmm, don't be, Harry," Draco said, his voice slightly hoarse. He watched Harry's Adam's apple bob with a heavy swallow, apparently Harry liked his voice low and husky. "Now, naked."

Harry nodded and scrambled up, leaning against Draco to keep the blonde from moving away. He looked down as he unbuttoned the many small buttons keeping the shirt closed, fighting the urge to just grab the edges and rip it open. He would have if he wasn't sure Draco would whinge and bitch about him ruining a perfectly good shirt. As he revealed more pale skin, he was compelled to trace it with his lips and fingertips. So he did. He watched as Draco's dusky pink nipples hardened and smiled. He wasn't surprised he was turning Draco on but it was nice to see evidence. He let his breath ghost over the pebbled nubs before drawing one into his mouth, his curiosity overwhelming any nervousness he might have felt. He grinned when he felt Draco's breath stutter and the blonde arched his back into the touch.

Harry pushed the fabric off Draco's shoulders with his palms before sliding them down over the pale chest. He didn't see the faint scars but he knew they were there and he didn't know if he should acknowledge them or not. He felt no tensing or hesitation from Draco as he leaned closer, his lips pressing against the pale skin where he thought they might be. He couldn't apologize out loud again -he'd done that for months, every time he saw the blonde. He moved down, his fingers trembling slightly as he worked the opened trousers down the slim hips, smiling softly in thanks up at Draco when he lifted his hips up. He yanked until the trousers fell off and he let them fall on the floor. He trailed his fingers down one smooth, pale thigh and shivered lightly with pleasure. His eyes immediately focused on Draco's rapidly hardening cock. He wondered how many times that could happen before he realized he didn't care. He wanted to have it in his mouth. With no finesse, but plenty of eagerness, he leaned forward and licked at the shiny head.

"Har-rry!" Draco choked out, his eyes flying open. He'd closed them when Harry's fingers first touched him, trying to focus on the glorious sensations. He'd smiled, a warm feeling in his chest, when Harry had paused at the scars on his chest. Now, though, he wished he kept his eyes open when he felt Harry's mouth close around the head of his cock. He hadn't expected Harry to do that. "What are... fuck, that feels amazing," he sighed. He didn't have it in him to stop Harry, fully hoping he'd recover soon enough to get to some actual shagging done.

"Really?" Harry grinned down at Draco, his confidence slowly building with each twitch and sigh from the blonde under him. He'd never done this before and he was pleased with himself for doing a good job. "Am I doing it right?"

Draco snorted breathlessly. "Just keep your teeth to yourself and it'll be fine," he said. His hips bucked when the point of Harry's tongue dipped into the slit and he groaned, his legs falling open. "Merlin, Harry..." he panted.

Harry didn't say anything, he was too focused on what he was doing. He was surprised how much he enjoyed the velvety yet firm texture and flavor on his tongue. It was arousing all on its own, he realized when he felt himself hardening again. He stopped his ministrations when he felt Draco's hands on his shirt. He blushed, not sure how comfortable he'd be being completely naked in front of Draco. He flushed even more when he realized you can't shag wearing clothes. He pulled away and let Draco undress him. He ducked his head when he felt Draco's intense stare on him. "What?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," Draco murmured, tracing the few scars that littered Harry's torso and arms. "I'm just surprised."

"With what?" Harry asked quietly, shifting slightly as Draco rolled over and settled on top of him, pressing him into the mattress pleasantly.

"You, I suppose." Draco finally answered. He was propped up on one elbow so his free hand could trail over various parts of Harry's body. His fingers flitted over a deep, puckered scar in Harry's shoulder before moving down to caress his arm, sliding up to slide a palm over his warm chest. "I figured you were fit, but I had no idea," he murmured with a grin, his eyes flicking all over Harry's body. Even with the scars, Harry was perfectly proportioned; even if he was on the small side. His hand slid down Harry's side, hip and thigh to slide behind and cup at his arse. He smirked when Harry jumped. "And a fantastic arse to boot," he informed the still blushing Harry. He shimmied down Harry's body, his patience nearing it breaking point. He needed to move this along. "I'm going to prepare you, alright?"

Harry nodded, having a slight idea what Draco meant. He gasped and jumped when he felt something cool and slick touching his arse. "Oh," he mumbled, embarrassed when he realized it was Draco's finger. "That feels so weird," he muttered. "Nice, but weird." His legs seemed to move of their own accord as Draco's finger circled the tight ring of muscles. The longer the finger circled, the further his legs flopped open until he was spread out wantonly under Draco, moaning softly. He tried not to twitch when he finally felt the finger slip inside him. "Oh, wow, that's..." he trailed off, unsure to finish. It felt amazing and odd at the same time. His thighs twitched when Draco's finger slowly started moving in an out, a slick wet sound accompanying the movement.

"Fuck, Harry," Draco moaned, resting his forehead on Harry's thigh. "So tight," he informed the dark haired man needlessly. He was both dreading and highly anticipating sinking his cock into the tight heat of Harry. He was nearly about to recommend they swap positions when Harry's hips twitched impatiently and he asked for more in a tentative voice. He immediately worked another slick finger in, conjuring more lube to keep everything slick and smooth, moving it slowly as Harry got used to the feeling. Apparently the man hadn't even fingered himself before and was completely unused to anything being in his arse, if the squirming was any indication. Draco tried to focus on his movements, trying to ignore his now throbbing cock. Again, Harry's hips twitched and he asked for more again, louder and more assured this time.

"Can you fit more in?" Harry asked quietly, the foreign feeling quickly becoming arousing and addicting. He needed something more. He glanced down at the large erection bobbing in front of Draco and swallowed heavily. He wasn't sure it would fit but he silently hoped they'd try it soon.

Draco didn't even nod, he just added another finger, wiggling and twisting them as he slid them in and out. "Hold on to something," he warned just before he swept his fingers over Harry's prostate. Apparently he didn't give enough warning. Harry's back arched as he let loose a screaming moan and his hands buried -almost painfully- in Draco's hair.

"Holy fuck!" Harry panted, the fireworks slowing fading from his vision. "What was _that_?" he glanced down at Draco, still feeling breathless and almost painfully aroused. His cock was leaking steadily and dribbling into the wiry mass of dark hairs at the base. He didn't even notice the twinge as Draco slipped another finger into his arse until they wiggled and stretched him.

"_That_ is the prostate, Harry," Draco informed Harry, his eyes riveted to the sight of his fingers deep in Harry's arse. He felt himself twitch and slowly pulled out, groaning as Harry's body contracted around him, seemingly unwilling to lose the fullness. "I'm going to... yeah, I'm going in," he said, his voice low and husky. He conjured more lube, slicking himself thoroughly.

"Alright," Harry panted, watching as Draco shifted and knelt in front of him.

Draco's hands slowly ran down Harry's thighs before sliding behind them and pushing them up towards Harry's chest a little as he scooted forward on his knees in a slightly awkward shuffle.

"Hold these," Draco tapped Harry's thighs and scooted even closer to Harry's waiting, loosened hole when he saw Harry's fingers cover his. As soon as he pressed the head of his cock against the ring, he slipped right in. "Oh fuck," he moaned, unprepared for the ease of which he slid in. He pushed harder, sinking deeper, slowly as he watched Harry closely for any signs of pain or discomfort. Harry's eyes were closed, the dark brows were drawn together slightly and his lips were pressed together but it didn't appear to be too bad. "Alright?" he asked and gently cupped Harry's jaw, running his thumb over the cheekbone gently.

"Yeah," Harry breathed. It didn't feel all that good yet, but he waited patiently for Draco to bottom out, hoping he'd brush along that amazing spot inside. He opened his eyes slowly as Draco stroked his cheek and smiled, hoping Draco couldn't tell he was in pain. He really didn't want the blonde to stop and he had a feeling he would if Harry wasn't enjoying it or if he asked. He allowed the gentle touches and the soft expression on Draco's face distract him. As soon as he felt Draco's hips pressing against his arse, he glanced down. "Fuck," he breathed. "That's... oh, that's fucking hot."

Draco chuckled, sounding breathless. "I know," he said following Harry's gaze. He had to bite the inside of his cheek and tightly clench his free hand to keep from coming so soon. It was insanely erotic to see his cock so deep inside Harry's body. He moaned when Harry's hips twitched. "Stay still, yeah? I need a moment," he choked out, not at all caring his voice broke at the end.

Harry stretched his arms over his head and nodded. "Alright," he said, relieved. He wasn't quite ready for movement yet, still feeling a painful burning stretch in his arse. It was slowly starting to feel rather good though, so he arched his back slightly to settle himself closer to Draco without having to move much. He wasn't sure how long they laid there, pressed together and not moving but it was incredibly pleasant. Draco still had his hand on his cheek and the other at some point had wrapped around one of his hands, fingers entwined and resting on the pillow above his head. He tilted his head back when he felt Draco bend down to press his lips on Harry's. He ran his free hand down Draco's back, his palm smoothing along the slightly damp skin as Draco's lips made a lazy trail over his jaw, neck and shoulder. He sighed and enjoyed the tender touches. "Ready yet?" he asked when he felt only the slightly twinge of discomfort.

Draco slowly nodded, sure he could control himself a little better now that he was able to calm down some. Nothing about this was ordinary and he was becoming increasingly nervous he'd have to tie Harry to his bed so the man wouldn't ever leave. He slowly moved his hips, pulling back far enough to keep just the head inside before slowly, but forcefully sliding back in. He grinned when Harry arched against him and moaned, his green eyes wide with surprise and pleasure. "Like that?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, his legs twitching down. He moaned louder when Draco's hand slid up the back of his thigh and pressed his knee further into his chest. "Oh right there," he gasped when he felt the blunt head slide along that fantastic spot inside him. "Fuck!" he yelled when Draco's thrusts picked up speed and power, slamming right into his prostate every time. He squirmed and moaned, unashamed if he looked or sounded like a slut. As he looked up at Draco, he realized Draco was enjoying watching his reactions. He didn't even try to hold back. He freed his hand, wrapping his arms and legs around Draco as he moved. His thrusts picked up and Harry cried out again when their bellies trapped his cock between them, the added stimulation quickly becoming almost too much. "Draco," he moaned loudly, "I think, oh-!" he felt his body spasm harshly as he came, the force of it making his vision go dark for a long moment. His head wobbled bonelessly as he twitched and writhed, Draco's continued movements just prolonging his orgasm.

"Shit, Harry," Draco grunted, nearly losing his rhythm as he felt Harry's body convulse and contract around him. He didn't get more than three more thrusts in before he came, a harsh cry falling from his lips, emptying himself into Harry with long, bone melting pulses. "Holy fuck," he breathed, his body still twitching and sweating. He'd never come so hard in his life. He wondered if his toes would ever uncurl. "You alright?" he asked as he slowly came down from his orgasmic bliss. Harry was lying under him, limp and breathing heavily, his eyes closed. Slowly, green eyes opened and Draco felt his breath hitch as he looked down. No no no. He wasn't allowed to fall completely arse over teakettle for Harry; at least not when they were both laying sticky and panting.

"Oh, yeah," Harry sighed and slowly loosened his legs from around Draco but didn't let them fall completely. He tightened his arms, smiling when Draco easily complied and pressed in close as their lips connected. "Amazing," he sighed against Draco's lips. He wanted to ask if sex was always so amazing but he didn't want Draco to mock him or tell him it was usually better. He didn't think the blonde would say it to be cruel, but he still didn't want to risk it. He felt Draco smile against his lips and let his lips wander the blonde's face, his tongue sneaking out on occasion to taste the salty, soft skin.

"Amazing," Draco agreed softly.

~*0*~

Draco startled when he heard the bedroom door opening, almost dropping the opened box in his hand. He'd been completely lost in his memory of his first time with Harry, the memory so vivid and clear he might as well have had his face in a pensieve. It always brought a pleased smile to his face when he realized they'd been together, happily for the most part, ever since. It certainly didn't feel like it'd been almost 4 years. They still fought on occasion, only now they ended with one of them on their knees or amazing sex. He snapped the box closed as quietly as he could when he heard a soft "Draco" behind him, right before arms wound around his waist. He grinned when warm lips pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. It was the highest Harry could reach.

Draco leaned back into the body pressed along his back and hummed. "Hey, love," he murmured, his hand subtly dipping into his pocket to hide the box. He had quite a few important things to discuss before he took it back out again. "Mum owled..." he started, trying to sound nonchalant. He felt Harry stiffen and smirked; the man was always horrid at hiding his emotions.

"Oh?" Harry asked, hoping he sounded interested but not suspicious. He'd owled Narcissa for advice and didn't realize she'd hadn't thought to keep it private or at least send the damn bird to him at work. Shit.

"Yes, she's doing well." Draco said, in a bored tone and slowly turned around, angling his head downwards to look closely at Harry. He wasn't surprised to see that his cheeks were pink -Draco found it too adorable for words he could still make Harry blush- or his eyes averted to his chest. His nerves came back with a vengeance when he noticed Harry's eyes darting around nervously as his fingers clenched in his shirt. "I think this was meant for you," he said as he held up a sheet of parchment.

Harry suppressed the urge to snatch the parchment and run away. It wouldn't do any good; he was sure Draco had already read it and easily figured out what was going on. "Oh?" he asked again, his fingers nervously fidgeting with the hem on Draco's button up. He smiled slightly; this was one of the ones he wore when he didn't care what happened to it. Harry had taken to ripping open his shirts, loving the sound of the buttons plinking to the floor. He fingered a button, idly wondering how often they'd summoned the buttons and repaired it.

"Mmhmm," Draco hummed, the fingers of his free hand slowly running through Harry's hair. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked quietly, hoping Harry didn't try to lie to him.

Harry closed his eyes slowly and huffed out a breath. He was still a horrid liar; he didn't think he could even attempt it. "No," he finally said, but didn't explain. He barely held in a wince when he felt Draco's finger under his chin, forcing his head up. "It'll pass," he said evasively.

"Oh, I'm sure it will," Draco said smugly, unable to hold back a smile when Harry's eyes narrowed up at him. "Are you going to make me guess, Harry?" he asked quietly and his smile grew when Harry nodded slowly. "Alright, fine. It's a tumor," he stated proudly.

"What? No!" Harry yelled and huffed an annoyed breath. "You know damn well it isn't, you prat." Harry glared, leaning back slightly to cross his arms over his chest. "Fine, you want to do this now? I'm ... no... it's just so weird, I can't even say it," he muttered, his hand coming up to rub at his temples.

"Please," Draco begged quietly, unwrapping Harry's arms and stepping into them. "I never took you for a coward, love," he said, not even trying to keep the challenge or amusement out of his voice. He smirked when Harry raised narrowed green eyes up at him.

"Oh, fine, you bastard. I'm pregnant. Tell me that's not as big a surprise to you as it was to me," Harry muttered, his breath leaving him in a huff when Draco squeezed him tightly.

"Nope," Draco grinned, trying to control his wild emotions. "I've cursed those horrid muggles before and I'll do it again. Poor baby didn't know..." he grinned and pressed a hard kiss to Harry's lips. Mostly to keep him from saying something asinine but also just because he really wanted to kiss Harry right then. "I'm absolutely thrilled, before you drive yourself crazy with doubts and questions," he murmured into Harry's ear as soon as he released his lips. He felt Harry relax against him and wanted to slap himself for making Harry have any doubts, even if he knew it wasn't entirely his fault. "I assume you know for sure..."

Harry nodded, not taking his face away from Draco's chest. "I hadn't any clue... but one of the Medi-Witches mentioned it when I complained about smelling the coffee from the cafeteria... so, thinking she was having me on I let her do a pregnancy revealing charm on me. I nearly wet myself when it came up positive. I've done about a dozen on myself and even did a few of those muggle tests," he admitted with a small smile. He'd been as red as a beet when he wandered into the closest muggle chemist and bought half a dozen pregnancy tests. The lewd, knowing wink from the clerk hadn't helped at all. "So, yes, I'm sure."

Draco nodded emphatically, his voice temporarily unable to come out through the lump in his throat. He fished into his pocket and thrust the box at Harry. He watched as Harry blinked at it before opening it. He ran a nervous hand through his hair when Harry just stared down at the enclosed platinum and emerald ring. "Well?" he finally whispered, fighting the urge to bite his nails as he waited for some kind of reaction from Harry.

"Huh?" Harry shook his head, trying to clear it. "Is this because I'm... you know," Harry asked quietly, hoping Draco knew what he meant because he still couldn't quite say 'pregnant' yet, at least when it came to describing himself. He really shouldn't care _why_ Draco was asking; it wasn't like they had to get married just because he'd gotten himself up the duff.

"What? Oh!" Draco shook his head vigorously. "No, not only that. I mean, it helped me work up the nerve finally, but I've had that for a few weeks now..." he admitted. He'd realized awhile ago he needed to officially make Harry his and bought the ring that day but he'd been to scared to actually ask the man. His mother had given him one of her 'You stupid man' looks when he'd inadvertently dropped the box during tea. He'd been so relieved Harry was working that day he didn't even see the pitying look on his mother's face until he'd put the box back in his pocket and snagged another biscuit. He took the ring out with slightly shaky fingers and just held it up to Harry, waiting for some kind of indicator.

Harry slowly raised his left hand up and wiggled his ring finger. "Alright, I'll marry you," he said with mock exasperation. He couldn't pretend long, looking up at beaming a bright smile up at Draco as the ring seated on his finger. "Wow," he murmured, staring at the beautiful band. The emeralds were squared and circling the band with a tasteful flair he quite liked. Usually flashy was Draco's deal.

"Oh wow," Draco muttered, seeing the ring on Harry's finger. He grabbed the dark haired man and squeezed as tight as he dared. "I love you," he murmured into Harry's ear, smiling against the shell when Harry's breathing stopped for a moment. He didn't often say it; he preferred to show Harry instead. It never failed to make his chest thud and his whole body to clench with pleasure when Harry responded so openly to him.

"I know," Harry whispered, touched beyond words. "I love you, too." He felt Draco smirk against him and leaned back slightly. "What?" he glared at the smug look on the blonde's face.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just realizing my mum will probably want to smack him about the head and neck."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you really have to bring up your mum right now?" he snorted a laugh when Draco's cheeks pinked delicately. "S'alright," he assured, "I can see why you'd think of her." Harry raised the nearly forgotten parchment and his eyes widened as he read it. "Oh shit," he breathed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Draco's smirk came back, knowing what caused Harry's reaction. "Potions will help, love. Don't fret," he soothed and rubbed a hand over Harry's flat belly. He chuckled when Harry giggled and squirmed away. "Get used to it, love; I won't be able to keep my hands to myself," Draco warned, a smile on his face.

Harry blushed and just sighed, resigned. "Alright," he agreed, not all that upset. "I guess between potions and soothing tummy rubs, I will live through the first few months," he lamented. On some level he knew to expect some discomfort but to be told morning nausea could last for 6 _months_ -on average, it could even be longer- was daunting. Merlin, what did he get himself into?

Draco hummed and continued soothing motions happily. Honestly, he really couldn't find an objection to Harry's demand of his touch. He grinned, and pulled Harry close to him, resting his chin on the top of Harry's head with a contented sigh. "So, we've got names to pick and a wedding to plan," he said happily.

Harry groaned and buried his face in Draco's chest. Bugger.


End file.
